Reborn
by laylarina-honey1729
Summary: Kikyou reborn after 500 years not as Kagome but as Kikyou a normal high school student until she meet the thing of her past live. Will Kikyou wish to be a normal girl? Or will she once again sacrifice herself for the sake of others.
1. Chapter 1 kikyou

Tonight is the night of the new moon. The sun is about to set. Inuyasha search around for a safe place to hide. Tonight is the night he lost all his demonic power and turns into mere mortal. Then he saw the purifying light, along came the smell of blood. Demon blood.

He came to the place, in the middle of the clearing stood a human woman, surrounded by the corpse of demon. Inuyasha kept himself hidden on the tree, as the sun vanish, and give way to the night. "How long do you intend to hide from me up there? Are you after the sacred jewel too?" those were the first conversation between them. The day Inuyasha met Kikyou. The day that their fate entangle.

From that day, Kikyou know that she will face an unnatural death. She, a priestess chosen to protect and purify the sacred jewel had to stay without doubt and weakness. A human that cannot be human.

Once fall in love, her fate is seal. The moment her heart fell for Inuyasha, she knows that nothing good will come of it. But human, they will never give up hope even when their effort is futile. That is what make human, a human. At last she died at the hand of the half-demon name Onigumo. And with her, the sacred jewel is burn and ceases to exist.

Kikyou

If I am to be reborn, I wish that I will be able to lead a normal live, like a normal girl. A live where I am free to love and to be loved.

After 495 years…

Kikyou walk pass the Higurashi shrine on her usual jogging route. Something about this place is calling to her. "Kagome, be careful. Don't go running around you little girl." A ball comes rolling down the step from the shrine. Kikyou pick the ball up and walk up to the shrine. Smiling, she hands over the ball to the little girl. "Thank you miss… mm… You are beautiful. "Then the little girl runs away giggling. Kikyou just smile. Something about that girl, something..

Kikyou is a normal high school student with excellent achievement. She excel in her academic and exceptionally good in archery. She also took martial art lesson. Her family is just another average family. Her father is archaeologist. Her mother is a housewife. She is the only child in the family. Yet she always felt that something is amiss. As if she had to do something. It felt like she had left out something that is very important to her. Something that makes her whole, that makes her Kikyou.

Kikyou had always like being around the girls, and that is the reason why she had enrolls into an all girls school. Even so, she had so many admire from the neighboring school. She sometimes hate the guts of those boys who like to pop out of nowhere and ask her out on a date acting like they know her. That is why Kikyou start taking martial art. Sometime, her admire become a creepy stalker and she had to defend herself against their assault.

Among her pursuer, there is a persistent boy called Onigumo. The boy is so persistent that it get to her nerve. She despises him more than anyone else. It always felt like he had an evil aura of some sort. She does not know how to explain it, but she always had a good intuition. Since her childhood, she can somehow perceive others true nature, and Onigumo is evil to the very core of it.


	2. Chapter 2 encounter

That day she had an archery practice till late into the evening. By the time she finish changing, the sky already bleed red. Her team mate Akari did not come for practice today as she had twisted her wrist last week during practice. She really hates walking home alone. Not that she is afraid or anything, it just that she had a very bad feeling about today. As if she is going to meet the most terrifying thing in her entire live.

Her intuition is not farfetched. Onigumo had gathered all the boys that had been humiliated by Kikyou rejection in order to take revenge. He had been carefully watching for a month now, and finally and opportunity present itself. Today she is alone. If before, she always manage to defeat them as they attack her alone, but today, they will unite force to subdue her and humiliate her to the extent that she will lost all her pride and dignity. Their revenge runs deep and dark, fuel by their anger and lust. _Kikyou, be ready to meet your doom._

The walk home from school is not that far but the road is always a little bit lonely and deserted. Her school ground stood at the far end of the city with forest looming at the side of the road along the way to the school. That particular area is exceptionally creepy. She always had an ominous feeling every time she walks past that area. As if someone is watching her from behind those trees.

It is almost 7pm when she got out of the school gate. Her six sense told her to be extra careful. She could feel an evil aura lurking around her. Tailing her every move. But she continue on walking through the lonely road. The street lamp flicker before lighting up the road ahead. As if a signal, a group of boy surrounded her simultaneously. She can clearly remember each and every one of them. They are the boys that she had rejected. "How persistent. May I assume that you all come here to be humiliated yet again?" Calmly, Kikyou walk to the lamp post and put her bag down. Not even a pair of eyes leaving her. _One, two, three, four, five, six…. Twelve. If I am not careful, it might be the end of me._ Kikyou smile confidently. Her facial expression did not reveal even the slightest hint of fear or doubt. A pair of cold eyes is watching her every move from behind the shadow of the forest.

"Kikyou, did you think you can bested all of us?"Onigumo smirk and move forward. "I don't think I can…" Onigumo and all the boys around her burst into laughter. "But I know I will." With that been said, Kikyou launch forward and punch Onigumo square in the jaw. Then she smoothly tackles two boys at once. Without breaking her momentum, she spins around and launches a double kick to the nearest target. Everyone starlet. The figure hidden in the forest smile in satisfaction as she continue to lay down kick and punch. But her movement halted and she gasps as a sharp object landed on the back of her shoulder. The pain is instantaneously. A knife. She is bleeding profoundly. If she did not finish them soon, she will be finish.

She surveyed the area, praying that someone could miraculously walk by. Seconds tick away, no one make a move. Kikyou did not budge. Onigumo smile evilly. "Now what are you going to do Kikyou. You could continue to fight but I assure you that you will not last long. The cut is quite deep. If you want I can help you. You just need to admit defeat and we will dress your wound for you… what say you, Kikyou." Kikyou smirk. "I will never be defeated by the like of you." With that she spun around, grab her bag and sprint into the forest. Although the forest give such a foreboding aura, she still had her chance of surviving. She uses to play in this forest when she is little. Her father like to take her into the forest for jungle tracking and camping. Even thought it had been almost 5 years since she last venture into the forest, but she can still vividly remember her way inside the forest. There are a few cave that is save to hide but she know that it will be useless if she is trapped. Her only option is to gamble her fate with the mining cave at the foot of the mountain. That cave have more than one way in and out. And hundreds of dead end. She and her dad use to explore each and every cave that they came across. Her dad is an archeologist thus he is very experienced in such activity.

As she runs deeper into the forest, her head start throbbing and she could feel that her blouse now is soaking wet with her blood. _Just a little bit more.. the cave is not far from here… come on Kikyou… you are not week… you can do it…_Kikyou start to lose her focus and concentration. Her breathing shorten. The pain becoming more and more intense. At last she manages to reach the cave.

Onigumo start cursing when Kikyo run deeper into the forest."That wench. How can she ran so fast with that kind of injury. The light had all gone. Damn it. When I found her, that bitch is going to regret the day she rejected me. Lets continue our search." Onigumo ordered the rest of the group but everyone stood unmoving. Then Sakake speak up. "I don't think that it is wise to go any further, this forest is haunted. Last week a group of student came in but none of them came out. And they are still missing. For all we know she had been torn to pieces by the wolf." Everyone nodded their agreement. Onigumo give the look of dissatisfaction as everyone start leaving. _ Fine, I will find her on my own. Just you wait, Kikyou._

In the cave, Kikyou manage to find the spring that she and her father use to go to get fresh water. There, she rested her body on the cold stone wall. With one quick motion, she pull the knife away. Blood start oozing out of her wound. She press the wound to the wall, wincing at the spreading pain, but she did not move away. She needs to apply pressure in order to try and stop the bleeding. After resting for awhile, she feels that the blood flow had somehow stop. She move slowly toward the spring and drink the water hungrily. Opening her bag, she take out the first aid kit and try her best to dress her wound. She then start walking deeper into the cave. If she is not mistaken, there are path that lead her to the forest not far from the central park. If she can make it there, she will be save.

As she carefully made her way in the cave while leaving a false trail, she can feel that ominous aura again. The aura that had been trailing her from a far. _Is it Onigumo. But why does it feel different._ She stop in her trail. "Who goes there? Show yourself." Her voice echoed in the cave. No movement. The present that she felt, it is fading away, as if trying to conceal itself. "Don't try to hide. I know you are there. You had been following me since my first day of high school. Who are you?" Kikyou somehow feel kind of stupid talking alone to the darkness of the tunnel but she is confident that someone or something is following her.

A pair of golden eyes glow in the darkness of the tunnel ahead of her. Then a strong aura flare from the being that stood 100 meter in front of her. She is speechless. The aura is no evil neither good. That being stood in front of her in a second. She felt her breath is knock out of her. The strong aura full of power and desire to dominate. "Kikyou." The baritone voice of the being call her name making her heart skip a beat. There is something about that voice. As if she had heard it somewhere before. Those voice, those eyes, those aura, feel so familiar yet she cannot place it. Before she can even speak, her eyes become blurry, and her body give way. Her world turn pitch black as she fainted.

Kikyou stir in her sleep causing her wound to brush against the silk bed sheet. She wince as the pain slowly bring her consciousness back. She breath in deeply and realize that she is surrounded by an unfamiliar scent. As she open her eyes, everything around her is pitch black. From what look like a huge window, she could see the neon light of the city. She tries to get up but her movement is to sudden and bring her more pain as her wound re-open. Suddenly a hand push her down slowly. "Don't move yet. Your wound is still had not heal completely." The baritone male voice bring all her thought together. A little surge of panic start to build inside of her, and she reflectively roll to the end of the bed and stand up in defense. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw the silhouette of the owner of that baritone voice. Her pumping adrenaline had somehow numb the pain but she know that she will not last long. "Who are you and why did you brought me here?" Her voice calm and compose masking her true feeling. The being in front of her is impressed by her resolve and strength.

"I am the owner of Inu Corp., Sesshomaru Inutaisho. I have been waiting for you. But now, you need to rest. I already inform your family about your whereabouts." With that, Sesshomaru walk away leaving her alone in the dark room. Kikyou slowly climb back into the bed, thinking about what had just happen._ Is it really okay for me to sleep. But I did not sense evil in his aura._ As tiredness sweep over her, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over.


	3. Chapter 3 glimpse of the past

After making sure that Kikyou had really fall asleep, Sesshomaru went to his study. He opens the top drawer which is specially locked with his demonic aura. He took out the picture of his family. _Yes my family. My mate, my love, forgive me. Just wait a little bit longer and I shall free you._ With that thought, he put the picture back into the drawer. He had waited for almost 500 years, searching nonstop for the priestess that has the power comparable to his half brother mate. He almost gives up hope as the time is running out. But that day after driving in front of Higurashi shrine, he almost bumps his car when he saw her. Kikyo, just like how she was in the feudal era. In flesh and blood not the smell of clay and graveyard dirt. Even thought he cannot sense the immense spiritual power but it is there. No doubt about it. He had start trailing her watching and analyzing her. Unconsciously, she had become the same warrior she was in the past. He had waited patiently until the right moment present itself so that he can meet her. At last his wait had not been in despair.

He walks out of the study into his personal garden. It has the rarest species of flower ever. Some are even the flower that people thought had extinct long time ago. He had kept the flower save and protected from the human greed. Those flowers are Rin's favorite flowers. Rin use to wake up early in the morning and walk through their vast garden running around like a happy child even when she is already reaching her adolescence. On her 16th birthday (the day Sesshomaru brought her back to live after she had been kill by the wolf demon is consider her birthday), Sesshomaru had ask her to be his mate and she had gladly accept. After becoming his mate, the only thing she ever asks from him is to let her play in his personal garden in his study. He had always forbid Rin entering his study because he is afraid that he will not be able to concentrate at his work when he smells his mate. Everywhere in the castle filled with Rin's smell and every time he walks out of the study, his only desire is to be with her. So, he never let her have that one little request. That has been the greatest regret in his live. He swears to himself that whatever it take, he will save her. Yes, he must save her.

Kikyou open her eyes as the soft light of the sun playfully dance in front of her. She is greeted with the sight of Sesshomaru standing straight beside the huge frame window, eyes intensely watching something. She slowly try to sit on the bed and only then that she notice she had not even a piece of clothing on her body except for the silk blanket that cover her. Quickly she wrap the blanket tightly around her. "Your clothing had been thrown away. I have already prepared a set of clothing that you can wear today." As he motion with his eyes toward a set of clothing nicely folded at the end of the bed. "You are to clean yourself, and then we will have a lot to discuss." With that Sesshomaru walk out of the room closing the door behind him. Kikyou slowly move to pick the cloth with her before walking into the bathroom. The shower is refreshing. When she look at herself in the mirror, she is so shock to see that not even a scar left at the place where the knife had been. She reminded herself to ask Sesshomaru about it later.

After drying herself and putting on the cloth, she walk out of the room and was astounded by the sight that meet her eyes. Every inch of the house definition of power, wealth, and domination with a sense of dignity and pride. But at one small corner, she could see a touch of a women, soft, calm and radiating a very wonderful feeling. She walk straight toward the open door that lead to and open patio, with a view of beautiful garden. Sesshomaru sitting comfortably while drinking tea. Seeing that Kikyou had not move to join him, he lifted his head and motioning her to sit in front of him. As soon as she sit, a servant come out of nowhere, pouring her a steaming cup of tea.

Silence. No one talk for what seem like eternity. "Sesshomaru- sama, I don't know why you helped me, but I want to thank you." Having said that, Kikyou just stare at Sesshomaru waiting for his reply. "Hmmph." With that he continue to sip his tea. After he had finished his tea, he look straight into her eyes. His brown eyes starting to change to glowing yellow. No it is more like gold. A pair of golden eyes staring deep into her eyes, and Kikyou flinch as she felt a burning sensation and her head throb painfully. Something in her click. She felt as if she had once knew this pair of eyes. Yes, a pair of golden eyes, much softer and innocent yet a pair of golden eyes. But where? As she lost in her own thought, Sesshomaru voice brought her back to the present. "Have you remembered anything?" She stare at Sesshomaru, a puzzling look in her eyes. "Excuse me, but what are you trying to imply with that question? And more importantly, what just happen? A minute ago, your eyes are brown, and now it is gold? What is the meaning of this?" Kikyou is really not someone who will ask a lot of question at once but she cannot contain her confusion anymore. And her head is throbbing as if something trying to get out.

"In the past, you had been a priestess with strong spiritual power. But it seems to me that you had chosen to not going down the same path you took in the past… Tell me Kikyou, do you wish to know your past?" At the mention of knowing her past live, a shiver run through her body, somehow deep down she know that she will not like what she saw. She know even without asking that somehow she had been through a lot of difficulty in the past, but a small part of her want to know the truth. That might be just what she is missing in her live. "I… give me some time to think about it. But how come you know about my past live. How am I to be sure that you had not lie to me?" Kikyou stare at the businessman sitting in front of her wondering about his true nature.

"It is hard to explain. This Sesshomaru will show it to you. Come." With that Sesshomaru stand up and walk in. He then turn left and walk up to the next floor and next floor, until they reach the highest floor. There are only two room on this floor. He entered the one on the left, and Kikyo followed after him. It was a large bedroom but look unused. Suddenly she felt a flare of energy just like that night in the cave but more intense and all of the sudden, the men in front of her change. His long dark brown hair turns into mass of silver hair. His human ear become pointy and his flawless white face now adorn with two magenta stripes and a crescent moon on his forehead. His eyes glowing gold and a fluffy white thing that look like a dog tail draping on his right shoulder and flowing to the floor at his back. She is lost for words. She had heard a story of a demon disguising themselves as a human when she is a little kid and living with her grandparents at a shrine. She never knew that it was true. "You are a demon." She clasp her mouth shut cursing herself for the slip of her tongue. "Indeed I am. And had been for more than 800 years." Hearing his confession, everything starts to make sense. But why a demon as strong as him need her (if what he say is true) a priestess. As if reading her thought, he continue. "I need you to break a spell put up by a priestess which spiritual powers are as strong as you are. If the spell is not broken before she turn 15, a catastrophe will befall upon us." The explanation does not make sense to her. Before she even voiced her question, he continue some more. "The priestess is the priestess of the Higurashi shrine, Kagome Higurashi. About 500 years ago, she had travel through a well that serve as a time portal that brought her to the past. In 5 more years, she will turn 15. That is when she should travel through the well and meet my half brother. She had chosen to stay in the past after mated to my half brother. But that is not the main concern. Because of some tragic event, she and my whole family is caught in a war. While I defend them, I had order them to retreat but unknown to me that when they reach the castle, the castle had already been conquer. She had used every ounce of her strength and seals everything, bending, then stopping the time. Waiting for me to come. But I was too late. By the time I reach the castle, she had been too exhausted and unable to undo the spell. If the spell is not undo before she travel down the well, the past will change. And so do the present. The time line be distorted and a catastrophe will befall us all ."

The information that she had just receive hit her like a tsunami. The weight of the responsibility that come with the story somehow excite her but at the same time frighten her. Now her worries about the tournament and entrance exam seem meaningless if such disaster is to befall them. "If I choose to not to remember and ignore your story, what will you do?" For the briefest moment Kikyou saw a ghost of sadness in Sesshomaru eyes before it turn cold again. He then turn his back toward her. " I will do the only thing I can do. Destroy the Higurashi shrine and the girl with the power to transcend time and anything and everything that threaten to upset the balance in this world." There is heaviness in his tone and tinge of guilt and remorse. Silent befall them for a full minute before Kikyou finally said "let me think about it first. We still have 5 more years." Sesshomaru just nodded at her answer before speaking again. "A car is ready to take you home." Sesshomaru then walk to the door about to exit the room when suddenly Kikyo remember about her scar. "Sesshomaru-sama, wait. One last question. How did my scar heal in just one night?" Sesshomaru stop in his track. Without turning to look at her, he said, "you had been sleeping for 10 days. The blade of the knife is poisoned and your parent had come visit you twice." With that had been said, he transform into his former human form and walk away leaving Kikyou who is still in daze.


	4. Chapter 4 making decision

Once home, Kikyou's mother hug her tightly. "Kikyou, I was so worried when I receive a call telling me that you had been in an accident. The next day, people from Inu Corp. came and brought us to that mansion and Sesshomaru Inutaisho explained everything to us. How are you feeling my deer?" The worried look on her mother face made Kikyou forget all the trouble she had and forced herself to beam a radiating smile to her mother. "I am alright, but I still does not really remember what happen." Kikyou pretended to be confused. She does not know what was told to her mother. "Oh… Sesshomaru-sama told me that when he drive pass the area not far from your school, he saw a group of boys trying to take your beg and you fight back but was stabbed. The blade is poisoned and you didn't wake up when I came. But Sesshomaru-sama assure me that he had the best doctor to take care of you." Kikyou just nodded. "What happen to the boys that attacked me?" Her mother face paled slightly. "Sesshomaru-sama had not been able to recognize all their faces as they ran off when they saw his car. Can you remember their faces?" She think for a while then said "sorry mom but it was all a blur. All I remember is that it is already dark by the time I left the school compound. I don't remember anything about my attacker." Kikyou's mother smile lovingly "It's okay now. What is important to me is that you are save. You look tired. You should go to your room and rest some more. I will call you when dinner is ready." Kikyou didn't say anything and climb up the stairs to her room. _I really am in need of rest. _With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes and drifted to dreamland.

In her dream, she is a priestess in traditional clothing. She was waiting for someone, but then that person had betrayed her. She hunted him down and look straight into the golden eyes. Those eyes reflecting his feeling. Betrayed. She shoot him, and pinned him to the tree. Her wound is fatal. She knows that she will not survive and as her time came, she wonder why he look as if he was the one that was betrayed when he is the one that had betrayed her. "Kikyou… Kikyou… wake up. Are you okay? You are sweating and restless in your sleep." Her mother worried voice woken her from her dream. "I am okay mom. It is just a dream." Her mother gently kissed her forehead. "After you had freshened up, come down for dinner. Your father had just come back from work."Kikyou just nodded her head and watch as her mother walk away.

The three of them eat their dinner in silence. After dinner is over, her father said. "Kikyou, we need to talk. There is something that your mother and I had to tell you." The seriousness in her father tone made Kikyou flinch. Her father is usually more outgoing and rarely talk seriously with her. It is always her mother that is serious. They all sit down in the living room. After everyone had comfortably sat down on the couch, her father begins. "Kikyou, did you remember that not long after you enrol in high school, we had some financial problem?" Kikyou just nodded but did not say anything so her father continues "at that time, we had lost our car and almost lost our house. I even had to cut your allowance and you had to put your club activity on hold. I almost lost all hope when one of my friends told me about Inu Financial. It was another firm own by Inu Corp. I applied for financial support there but also got rejected. But destiny is a funny thing. On my way out, I accidently bumped into the CEO of Inu Corp, Sesshomaru Inutaisho. My document fly all over the place including the picture of you. When he saw your picture, he immediately asks me to follow him to his office. He told me that he want to take you as his fiancée. I was shock at first and ask him why he suddenly wants you as his fiancé. But he just stares at your picture then said that his instinct told him to do so. I told him that you are still in high school, but he said he can wait. Then he looks at my other document and offer to help me get the financial support. He told me that if you accepted this engagement, he will null all the papers and I will no longer have to pay back the money but if you choose to decline his offer, he will not force you into accepting him."

Kikyou eyes wide in surprise. She does not know what to say. _He had been planning it all from the start. That demon, that conniving demon is too much. He should not involve my family like this. _Kikyou inhale and hold her breath and slowly exhale through her mouth a few time calming her nerve. "Dad, I… I don't know what to say. If I decline the engagement, you will be in a huge dept right? So I…" Before she can finish her father cut her and said "I will not trade my only daughter happiness with anything in this world. Kikyou, when I accept the financial support, I am also prepared to pay back everything that I owe. I will never sell my own daughter. And somehow I don't think that he will force you if you decline his proposal." Kikyou hugged her father and mother. She knows that the two of them always try to give the best to her. "I don't know what kind of person he is, and I still had not yet finished my high school. But I think I would like to talk to him about this. He didn't tell me anything while I was there." Both her parents just nod. "It is alright. You don't have to rush into things. We just thought that since you had met him, we might as well tell you about this so that you can prepare yourself and think about it carefully. Whatever you decide, we will support you with all we can. Don't accept this engagement simply because you are worried about the dept. I had already saved money so that when the time comes you can make your choice without any worries." Her father smile warmly and kissed her forehead then her mother did the same.

The next day, her mother had call and fixed an appointment for her to meet the CEO after school on Monday. That day when she comes to school, Akari already is waiting for her at the school gate. Before she could say anything, Akari hugged her. I thought that you are not going to make it. I heard the news from the teacher that you had been poisoned and had not regain consciousness for a week. It is all my fault. If I am more careful, I will not hurt my arm and you will not be left to practice alone and will not be attacked. Oh Kikyou, I am so sorry. I am so afraid that I might lose you." Before Akari can blame herself more, Kikyou rubbed her back soothingly. "Calm down now Akari, it is not your fault. I had deal with that kind of trouble every week. It just that, that time I was outnumbered and not careful enough. If anyone is at fault it is those insufferable boys that have no honour or dignity and try to bested me by outnumbering me." Akari look into Kikyou's eyes. "Did you remember your attacker? I thought that the teacher said that we should all be careful as the assailant had not yet being caught." Kikyou realise her mistake and shock her head. "Yes I had no recollection of those who had assault me but I am pretty sure it is those who had been pestering me and got humiliated. Well, we just wait and see. I am sure one day the truth will come out, but if we does not get moving now, we will be late for class." Kikyou pull Akari's hand and whisked her toward the school building. She is not sure but she can feel as if someone is watching her from somewhere, but now all she wants is to pretend that nothing had change and life her live as the ordinary high school girl.

After the last bell ring, she walk with Akari as the other girl had made her promise to not to walk home alone. At least until the criminal is captured. Kikyou just smile. She knows that Akari is really worried about her. The two of them had been friend since the entrance ceremony. Akari is an orphan, both her parents died in car accident while she is in junior high. Luckily at that time her elder brother is old enough to take her under his custody. Since she is the only girl in her family, Akari had always thought of Kikyou as her own sister. As they step out of the school gate, a man in driver attire approach them. "Miss Kikyou, your appointment had been rescheduled and you are to come with me now to meet…" Before the driver could finish his sentence, she raised her hand and silenced him and said. "I had promise my friend to walk home with her." The driver takes one look to his watch and gesture for them to enter the car. "I will send her home first if you insist, we will still make it in time for your appointment." Kikyou just nodded and turn to Akari. "Want to ride home with me." Akari just follow Kikyou's move as she pulled Akari in and the car start moving. Awaken from her trance, she look at Kikyou. "Wow… what is going on here? Why did someone come to pick you up? What appointment? And why are you going to appointment in a Merc?" Kikyou just smile and turn to face Akari. "Well, let just say that my knight in shining armour is not about to let me go after he saved me. So, we had things to settle. And going on a ride in a fancy car will always brighten our day, right?" Kikyou grin sheepishly at Akari. "I know you, and I know you don't like to involve other in your personal problem. So… once this is over, you must spill all the juicy detail. Okay?" Kikyou smile at her friend. Akari always know her the best. "Okay. I promise."

After dropping Akari, the rest of the journey went on uneventful. Then it down on her that they are not going to Sesshomaru's mansion. "Where are we heading to?" The driver looks at her with a puzzling look. "We are heading to airport. Sesshomaru-sama is now waiting for you at his island retreat." That piece of information causing her head to spin. _Island retreat? What did this crazy demon had planned this time… argh… can it get any more complicated…_

And more complicated it is. Once the airplane landed on the private island, she is informed that the car that is supposed to take her to the retreat had broke down. But the retreat is just 5km from the airport and the scenery around the island is great. Deciding that walking will help clear her mind, she told the staff at the airport to inform Sesshomaru that she will be walking to his retreat. The view is really wonderful. If she does not have to worry about the fate of the world and the effect her decision will bring, she would really be enjoying this. She knows one thing for sure is that the engagement is just a cover up. He is a well know business man, thus it will not look good if he was seeing around some high school girl without any particular reason. But the idea of being engage to a multimillionaire demon in order to save the world is not sitting right with her. After all of this is over, he will be together with his lover and she will be thrown aside. _Wait a minute, I should not think of it as been thrown aside but as been freed from his grasp. So, I should not be thinking too much about the engagement… right… but what… _before she can finish her train of thought, she sense an evil aura but it does not feel like human. She become more alert and aware of her surroundings. She could see the retreat not far ahead.

She start picking up her pace a little, hoping that it would not be that obvious but the demon can sense he anxiousness. Before she could start running, four male that almost look like human come out of the bushes. They block her way to the retreat. Somehow she got the feeling that it would not be very good to turn back to the airport. She readied herself for a fight. As her attacker still look undecided about what to do, she took the opportunity to launch an attack first. She gave a powerful high kick right at the jaw of the one that stood to the left and spin herself around avoiding the second male and sprinting with all her might. Her pursuer didn't stall for long and caught up with her. A kick landed to her side making her landed on her face on the hard pavement road. Her face and hand bleeding as her skin tore open as a result of friction with the rough surface. Even thought it hurt, she roll over and get on her feet in a matter of second. As the second assailant attacks her with punches, she easily dodges a bunch of it before launching her own attack. She had always made sure that her movement is not wasted. Instead of showering punches like her opponent, she strikes him with a solid punch to his gut and a kick to his groin.

Again she stands in defence, and backed away a few step. The other two look like as if they are going to attack together. But before they move in to attack, she turns around and sprints the few miles toward the retreat. She could feel that they are gaining on her. Suddenly a white blur passed her and her attacker is down on their knees. Sesshomaru standing there with his cold murderers eyes and without even blinking he severed their head and they turn into ashes. Kikyou feel sick and a throbbing at the back of her head make it difficult to focus. The last thing she remembered is the gold eyes looking at her with uncertainty.

She feel her body been lowered onto something soft. She try to push back the throbbing headache and slowly open her eyes. "I see that you are awake." Taking in her surrounding, she slowly pushes her body up into sitting position. As she manages to sit, she notices that Sesshomaru had gone and come back with a medical aid kit and a mirror. "I am not use to dress a wound like how a human did, take this and clean your wound. After that we will talk." Sesshomaru left and Kikyou cleaned her wound. The cut on her face are just a few scratches and small cut, not deep but it sadden her as it might still left a scar. The one on her hand is deeper and it form one long gash. After dressing her wound, she stands up to look for Sesshomaru, but before she even get to the door, he is already there. He gesture her to follow him.

They come to a huge balcony facing the sea. "I see that you didn't dress the cut on your face." It is more like a statement then a question but Kikyou feel the urge to reply. "I don't think it is necessary. It is just a few scratches. And even if I did dress this it will still scar a little." She could not believe how depressed she had sounded. She is not that upset but felt a little bit annoyed that she was attacked by some demon even before she agree to help. While deep in thought, she is taken aback when Sesshomaru suddenly stand mere inch in front of her. "Did you wish for your wound to not to scar?" The question surprises her. To shock to reply, she just nod.

What happen next is beyond comprehension. Sesshomaru hold her chin and tilted her head so that he had a better access to her scratches and cuts and licked at her wound. _He just licked my wound... licked my wound… wait. What did he just did… he licked me? My face? Without even asking for my permission. He licked me?_ As the realization downed on her, she tried to push herself away from him but his other hand around her waist secured her there. She try to push him away and to wiggle herself free but to no avail. He keep on licking her wound and it make her feel weird. Her emotion is in hyper drive. In frustration, she did the only thing she can think of, lifting her leg to kneed his groin. But his reflex is faster as he caught her knee just a second before it reach its destination. She took the opportunity to push herself away from him. He look at her in puzzlement. That look in his face make her blood boil. _What is he thinking? _Her patient had ran slim. "What the freaking idea? Who did you think you are? I had not even agree to anything yet… yet you… you… you licked my face? What the… ARGH!" She is not one who like using foul language yet it almost slip her mouth. Sesshomaru look at her in astonishment. Thought his face remain devoid of any emotion, his eyes glimmer with interest. "This Sesshomaru thought that you had given your concern when you nod. Is it not a human gesture of agreeing." His answer left her with more question than answer. "I only agree to your offer of giving me a way to ensure my face did not scar. I did…" Before she can finish her sentence Sesshomaru cut her off by giving her a mirror. "Did you not see your wound almost heel completely. This Sesshomaru saliva can speed up the closing of wound." He sound matter of fact as if it was a general knowledge. She looks at her face astonished.

There are so many thing had happen in such a short period of time. She felt as if it was all a dream. Ignoring the confuse look on her face, Sesshomaru walk toward the small white table which had some file and document on it. He sit down and gesturing for her to follow. Still in trance, she walks toward the table as if she is sleep walking and sit opposite him. He look up from the document and find it hard not to feel amuse by the expression on her face. On the previous meeting, she had always put on a cold façade as she face him but now her face is full of expression that did not contradict her smell.

"Human, you might want to focus more when you are present in a discussion or you have come to term to accept anything that I lay down for you?"Sesshomaru baritone voice wakes her from her trance as she remembers the reason she come here. "Hai, Sesshomaru-sama." Her answer makes his heart heavy for a moment. The way she answer his question, even thought the voice is different, but that is how Rin would always answer him. The exact same tone. But he let it go and focus on the more important matter. "Have you decided what you are going to do?" Kikyou throw a long gaze toward the sea before facing him. "Yes. I have decided to help you. But is it really necessary for me to remember my past life?" Sesshomaru could detect the uncertainty in her smell even thought now she had her cold mask back on. "It is necessary that you remember your past life as no one of this time had the knowledge of how to undo the spell. Only you in the past life know the way to do it." Her gaze harden and cold. "Then I will do it."

Sesshomaru see the determination in her eyes. "Since you still have school to attend, I will send my man to your house the first day of your Christmas break. I don't know how long the restoration of your memory will take place." She just nod her head in agreement. The sun almost set, and the views from the balcony of the retreat are breathtakingly beautiful. As the wind blows her hair, it caught on her wound making her wince as she tries to tuck her hair behind her ears. Without saying anything, Sesshomaru stand in front of her and reach out his hand to her chin to tilt her head. This time around she let him do it. She closed her eyes as he licked at her wound sealing the broken skin. This make her feel oddly pained but also somehow soothing in a weird way. She shivers because of both the cold sea breeze and the ministration of his tongue.

* * *

A/N: this is my first fanfict. please let me now if you thin I should change the rating. and review make me really happy.


	5. Chapter 5 ski resort

Well I had finally decide on this chapter. Hope that you will enjoy it.

* * *

After the meeting with Sesshomaru at his island retreat, she had not been in contact with him. Next week the Christmas holiday will start, and they will meet again. The thought of meeting him again make her feel miserably excited. She also notice that right after she meet Sesshomaru at his island retreat, the presence of unknown being watching her had disappear but now a week before she meet him again it had reappear. She now is confident that the presence she felt does not belong to Sesshomaru.

As the day inch away, Kikyou notice that she had not heard from Onigumo at all. Later on she find out that Onigumo had gone missing the day she was attacked. He had been reported to last seen entering the forest near her school but had never come out. Search parties had been in an out of the forest multiple times in an effort to find those who had gone missing. It was said that the number of people that had gone missing in that forest since early autumn had reach around 6 local and 10 tourists. The disappearance case had piqued her interest. However, she had not felt anything out of place the last time she ventures into the forest. Look like it has to wait as she had a more important matter to tend to.

Just like what he had promise, a car from Inu Corp came early morning of the first day of her Christmas holiday. Sesshomaru had inform her parents that she had decide to get to know him before her graduation and before she make any decision thus he had invited her to come to one of his ski resort to spend the Christmas. Her parents had given their concern. That morning as the car come to pick her up, she is all set to go skiing. What her parents does not know is that she might not even have the time to ski as she had other mission to accomplish.

She had been in the car for more than one hour went she notice that they really are heading towards a mountain area. She ask the driver of their destination and was shock to learn that they are heading toward a private ski resort, or more like a mountain villa. She thought that Sesshomaru just made up the stories about the ski resort never expected it to be real.

The car come to a halt in front of a magnificent looking resort. As she climbed out of the car, she saw something that almost make her heart stop. Sesshomaru skiing down the mountain with such a grace. She had never seen him move around so much and never expect that he would even be interested in human sport. "Are you trying to catch the snow with your mouth?" The question from Sesshomaru make her realize that she had gawk at the sight of him skiing. Out of embarrassment, she snap her mouth shut and put on the ice queen mask and glare at him. "What are we doing here? Are you trying to show off your wealth?"

Before she can say anything else he motion to her to follow him inside. Once inside, he discard his ski gear and walk straight into what seem like lounge with a huge furnace heating the room. The building and its architectural style seem ancient but is well-kept. He sit comfortably on a huge couch in front of the furnace. She joined him and sit on the opposite site. After a while, a servant brought in a tray of tea and some sweet. "We will be doing the restoration of the memory of your past life here. Just beyond this mountain is a forest occupied by a demon called Yumeoni. This demon rarely stay at one place but after much persuasion agree to stay here for a while. We will meet this demon tomorrow just before sunrise." After that being said, he rise up and walk away. A butler walk up to her. "miss, we have prepared your room. You are free to your own device until launch at 12.00 p.m. Launch will be served at the private dining at the end of the hallway on the right." The butler gesture to her to follow him to her room.

The room is more like a suite with a living and dining area, a snack bar and fully stocked fridge, a bedroom and huge bathroom joined in the inside. The balcony open up to the view of the lake stood some distance from the resort. "Did you have any order for me, miss?" She look back at the butler and hesitate before asking. "Can I ski to the lake from here?" The butler smile a tight smile. "I am afraid that it might not be possible. May I suggest taking the cable car up the mountain to the skiing area." The suggestion shock Kikyou slightly but decide that she will do just that and later during launch will inquire more about the lake. After changing into a ski gear, she went down to rent the equipment and was relieved that everything is free. Even thought she knows that Sesshomaru is paying for the trip, she does not want to chance it and still bring her own cash.

Taking the cable car up the mountain, she realizes that the lake is surrounded by up turned rock that will make it almost impossible to climb. In the distance, there are another ski resort but look more modern and lively. Upon reaching the mountain post, she is greeted by mountain ranger. Talking to them, she find out that this part of skiing area are exclusive for VVIP only. Only selected few people with passes are allow to ski here. She enjoy her time skiing while taking in the beautiful view. She is thankful that her school trip last year was at a ski resort. That is the first time she learn how to ski. Now she could almost get the hang of it even though she is not as graceful as Sesshomaru.

Letting her mind wonder is not a good thing. She had accidently wonder of the gentle slope and is picking up speed as she going down the slope at a steeper area. She compose herself and avoid being panic while trying to avoid the trees and rock that come at a faster speed. Unfortunately for her, as she try to avoid the wild rabbit, she is in the collision path of the protruding rock. Everything after that point happen so fast that she does not even remember blinking her eyes. She is in the direct path of the rock but if she could just steer it a little to the right she might make it. And she did make it but not like how she plans. Instead of going just slightly, she turn to much to the right and result in changing her route toward the steeper alpine forest. She skied straight toward the first tree ramming it with the side of her body only to spin around and crash into the other tree, still standing on her two feet, her ski caught by the root of the tree throwing her downhill rolling on the cold snow and slamming to a stop when her body crash with some huge boulder.

Her head spinning and everything around her seem incoherent. She float between her consciousness. Hearing people shouting. She gather her strength and force her body to move but notice that she might just make her injuries worse. She can tell that her some of her bone are either crack or broken. Maybe even dislocated. The pain start to claim her as the adrenaline gone but she is too weak to even scream for help. She remember being pick up by someone and a couple of hand examining her body.

Sesshomaru had just finish some of his official business when he decide to go out to the balcony and survey the area. This morning before Kikyou arrive, he had checked the mountain area making sure that no unwanted intruders are around. As he step on the balcony, he recognize her red ski outfit and was impress that she was able to ski down the difficult route but then something seem not right as she seem to avoid something and is heading toward the pile of huge rock, but she clumsily adjusted her path and head directly to the alpine forest. He saw her slam into a few trees before she vanish from his sight. He called the ranger post and ordered the staff there to find her. As he change into his ki ball form and rush to the site.

Nearing the mountain, he thought that he caught a whip of unknown demon scent but the scent of Kikyou blood mix with panic had him rush over to her. She had crash to a stop when her whole body collide with the boulder. Blood coming out from the cut at the side of her head. As he reach down toward her, he see that her muscle tensed as she tried to move her body but unable to do so. He was unsure of her condition. He picked her up carefully and bring her back to the resort. There, the doctor examines her and told Sesshomaru that she had miraculously avoid all the major organ damage. Even her spinal cord is unharmed. The only concern is the head injuries. Some head injuries can cause temporary amnesia.

Sesshomaru waits by her side after the doctor had tended to her wound. His eyes accessing her wound. Thinking back to their first encounter, at that time she is also wounded. So did during their second time seeing each other. Thus he make sure that he had scouted the area and it is save for her but this girl, this Kikyou had always find a way to get herself in trouble. The change in her breathing told him that she had woken up from her anaesthetic. Blinking her eyes a few time, she look around absorbing her surrounding while trying to gather her thought. As she try to move, a searing pain shot through her body. Looking to her side, she recognize his aura. "Sessho.. Sesshomaru… sama…" She had never thought that speaking could be such a difficult task. "You should not do something that you had little knowledge of." His voice is as baritone and void of emotion as ever but Kikyou felt humiliated by such comment. "A wild… rabbit…" she found it hard to finish her own sentence but Sesshomaru seem able to guest what she tried to say. "There are no wild rabbit at this region of the mountain." After saying that, he left.

Now he was sure that the scent he smelt earlier is of some demon trying to halt his plan. Without Kikyou, his plan will never work. He need to get to the bottom of this. He know that he had made quite a number of enemies but who will be the most beneficial if Kikyou is dead. He think he know the answer but he need to plan his next move carefully.

Returning to his room, Sesshomaru look over toward the forbidden lake. It is almost 500 years ago that everything start. Because of Kagome, he is stuck in this situation, but without her power, Rin would already dead. Neither outcome please him. It is all his stupid half-brother fault. But there is no use crying over the spill milk.

Sesshomaru gaze toward the sky, his face remain emotionless but his eyes full of unspoken sadness. Even after so much time had pass, he can never forget her, her scent, her smile, her voice, her laughter, but there is something else stirring in his heart, the ice is melting, and his once cold heart that can only be touch by Rin is now starting to melt for someone else. Kikyou.

Frustrated with himself, Sesshomaru close his eyes and let his mind wonder to the time nearly five hundred years ago when he first meet her after been hurt by Tetsaiga. How Tenseiga reveal to him his own desire to save a mortal girl that did not even benefit him in his quest to supreme conquest. The feeling of obligation to protect what he own. How his heart broen when he gain new power but in return losing her. How he finally understand the feeling of lost. How he finally have someone to protect. Everything he do afterward was for her. And always she is the only one who he will live his life for, in the past, and present, and even in the future.

_Yes, I am doing this also for the sake of Rin. Kikyou is merely a tool for me to achieve my goal. This feeling is different from what I have for my Rin, this is only an obligation in order for me to attain what I want. I will make sure that the priestess fall into my pace and I will conquer her feeling so that she will submit to me and fulfil her part in order to save Rin. _Deep down, Sesshomaru knew that it would be hard to control his demon and its most carnal desire, but he will do it. He is Sesshomaru, if anything, he is famous for been detach and void of emotion. He will succeed for her, for his Rin

********_  
_As much as she hate to receive help from others, there is nothing Kikyou could do about it. After Sesshomaru had left her, two young maids had come and see to her every need. They had tend to her until it is time for diner. Before she could even ask about diner, the two girl left as quietly as they had come.

She doesn't know what to expect since she is obviously unable to go to the dining room. She sat on the bed, waiting to see if anyone would come and tell her what to do. But after waiting for more than one hour, her stomach starts demanding to be filled. Looking around her room, she notices the lack of telephone in the room. Her cell phone was just next to her bed, but she does not even have Sesshomaru's number. Sighing in frustration, she slowly lifted herself of off the bed. With every move she could feel the throbbing in every single joint and muscle. Slowly she turn to her side and lowered her leg onto the floor. Her left leg is in cast and make it almost impossible for her to walk. She grab on to the wall to support her as she inching her way to the door. After only 5 step, her leg give away and she fall onto her knee. Does not want to give up, she raise herself yet again and slowly heading toward the door. Now she realizes how much she would miss the small space of her room. This large room had only served to be more of an obstacle to her.

After 10 minutes, she is finally a step away from the door when her leg decides to give away yet again. Slowly she slides down the wall to sit on the floor with her back to the wall, catching her breath and giving her leg some time to recover. As she is about to get up again, the door open and Sesshomaru stand there staring at her with a questioning look on his face. "What are you doing?" Furious at him, she shot him with the deadliest stare she could manage. "I am hungry and apparently you are adamant in starving me here, so I decide to go look for food instead of waiting and might eventually die of starvation." With sharp sarcastic look, she glare at Sesshomaru. He just stand there at the door as if deep in thought. Then, without warning he scope her up and put her on the bed.

To starlet to do anything, Kikyou just let herself being carried toward the bed. Once he had securely place her on the bed, he left without saying anything.

Seeing him trying to leave her alone, she called out to him. "Sesshomaru- sama, where are you g…" before she even finish her sentence, he had vanish behind the wooden door. Frustrated, she pull herself up, and trying to get to the balcony. Opening the window, she was fascinated by the view of the lake basking in the light of the full moon. She could feel the soothing feeling the moon give her. She had notice that the full moon always make her feel stronger. She forget all about her hunger, instead she sit on the chair and remember back to almost 10 years ago.

Her father had to go to Egypt on an expedition and leaving her mother and her at her grandparent house. Not long after that, she got high fever and doctors were unable to determine the source of her illness. She was burning hot everyday for a week until the night of the full moon. That night, she had feel a force calling for her. She had creep out of her room and made it to the backyard. Once she open the door, she feel as if the moon had wrap her in its warm and soothing embrace. She fall asleep at the door. The next morning her fever had almost gone.

Thinking back, she always feel stronger every night of the full moon. And if she is really the reincarnation of a strong priestess, maybe she had some supernatural power. _Well, maybe I can just try. Who knows what is the power of a priestess anyway…_ Giggling at her thought, she then close her eyes and meditate. Her grandmother had thought her how to meditate and focus her energy not long after she had miraculously cured from her fever. But as she grow older, she thought that such thing as focusing her energy is just another exercise to calm a person mind. As she control her breathing and try to feel the flow of energy in her body, unknown to her, her body start to glow. The light emitting from her body become brighter and brighter as she focus her thought on repairing her broken bones and mending the tear of her muscle. She could feel the energy flowing through her as she pull more energy from the nature.

Sesshomaru stand in awe as he witness Kikyou body glowing brighter and brighter. He remember that Kagome like to spend her time in the open on the night of the full moon. He had also seen her pull on the energy of the nature with the help of the moon. After moving to his castle, Kagome had assume the role of the head of the household and also assume the position as Rin personal private guard. She always recharge her power and never fail to protect Rin. That night before the incident, that is the last time he saw such a ritual. Seeing it again send goose bum throughout his body. He wonder if it is a bad omen.

A sudden pain course through her body, and Kikyou faint on the spot. Sesshomaru notice that the glowing had suddenly disappear and rush to her sight. She is sweating and her breathing labour. He bring her in and lay her down on the bed. He know that pulling energy from the nature will not make the priestess faint but should make her stronger. He inspect her wound and understand why she had faint. The broken bone in her left arm had healed. Even thought he was glad that she had heal herself, he does not like the fact that she had pass out only after restoring her arm. He had seen Kagome heal worse wound than that and does not look a bit winded. But he remember that the yumeoni told him that her power will not be able to manifest itself until she had remember her past life and open the seal that lock her power within.

She stir a little before opening her eyes to stare into an intense pair of golden eyes. "you are awake." Sesshomaru slowly helped her sit on the bed. "Sesshomaru, wha…" before she can finish her question, he shoves a tray of food in front of her. She does not even notice that she had left out the formality inn her speech, but Sesshomaru did notice it. He felt somewhat warmer in the inside. Kikyou does not move and does not make any attempt to eat. "Did you need this Sesshomaru to feed you?" Kikyou did not respond to his mockery. She just stares at the food.

Then, something unexpected happen as Sesshomaru pick up a slice of fruit and bring it up to her mouth. She was surprise by the gesture but try to hide her shock under the cold façade of her face. Sesshomaru smirk inwardly at the change of her scent. She is surprise. Sesshomaru is please at this development. From his observation, he knows that she is still a virgin and had never experience any romantic relationship with man.

"This Sesshomaru demand that you cease this insolent behaviour and eat. Or do you want this Sesshomaru to mouth fed you?" a shiver run down her spine at the way Sesshomaru eyed her mouth. Grinning evilly, Sesshomaru put back the slice of fruit in favour for the grape. Instead of offering the grape to her, he put the grape into his mouth. He closed the distance between the two of them. Instantaneously, Kikyou snatch the tray from Sesshomaru. Seen that Sesshomaru still scrutinizing her, she stuffed her face with the food and did not even give a second glance as Sesshomaru walk away.

Sesshomaru felt a sensation that he had long forgotten; the excitement of wooing and teasing. The grape trick is something that Rin had initiated. Repeating this to woo Kikyou bring nostalgic feeling to him. Luckily Kikyou have fast reflect and decide to surrender and eat on her own, or else, something more intense might have happen. Just the thought of it stir his demon. Does not want to chance it, he walk away immediately.

It didn't take long for her to finish the food as she is hungry from the strain of the day. Not long after that, she drifted to slumber land and dream of weird encounter.

_She could feel the soft fluffy thing wrapping itself around her. As she open her eyes, she was mesmerized by the golden pool of his eyes. His hand slowly caressing her cheek before tilting her head up to meet his smouldering gaze. He move closer and closer to her until she could feel his breathing caressing her lips. Anticipation built in her. Unable to wait any more, she closed the remaining distance between them and engage in a long and passionate kiss. His hands travel to caress her body while deepening the kiss. As they part for air, she called his name in the most seductive way she can. "Ses..sho..ma..ru..ah" she gasp as he once again claim her lips._

It was still a little bit too early to start their journey to meet the yumeoni but Sesshomaru just had an instinct telling him to go and check on Kikyou. As he entered her room, his nose is assaulted by the spike in her smell. He look over to the bed to find that Kikyou is still deeply asleep. He was satisfied when he see that the tray of food had been emptied out. He move closer to her bed side and inspect her for any sign of reopen wound but then regret it immediately as he could smell her stronger as he got closer. He hate the fact that her smell is as exotic as Rin. While Rin smell like a field of wild flower, she smell like the fire lily and morning mist mix together.

Afraid that he might be compel to do something he would come to regret later, he turn around to exit the room. Before he even move, he heard her called his name in the most sensual way he had heard in nearly 500 years. "Ses.. sho.. ma.. ru.. ah" he could feel that his own desire stirring at the sound and smell that assault his nose. He turn to look at her and inhale deeply one last time before walking stiffly out of the room. He need to clear his head and mind before the morning event.


	6. Chapter 6 yumeoni

The sun will not rise for another hour. Sesshomaru make his way toward Kikyou's room. He hope that she will not change her mind because of yesterday event.

As he open the door to her room, she still lay asleep on her bed. He walk toward her and shake her body a little trying to wake her.

Kikyou feel her body been shaken slowly. Lazily, she turn to her side. "Kikyou." A baritone voice called her name. with a jolt, she open her eyes and sit on the bed surprising even the demon lord.

She could feel her face flush. And the dream from last night come to assault her mind. Her heart beat increase, and she felt the unusual sensation through her body.

Sesshomaru shocked by her sudden movement. But then the smell that assault his nose making him feel arouse. _This girl need to be reminded that she came here to rescue my mate._ "Kikyou, we are going to meet the yumeoni now. Go and change into something warm and I will wait for you at the entrance." Kikyou is awaken from her sleepiness. She saw him moving toward the door. "Sesshomaru, how did you suggest I should change my attire when I am incapable of walking efficiently. I will be able to do it, but I warn you it will take me more than one hour to do so." Stopping in his stride, he turn around, scanning the room and spotting the closet, he open it and take out a winter coat with a pair of glove and scarf. He walk toward her side of the bed and put those clothing next to her. "Wear this and hurry." She once again is shocked by his action, but still put on the coat and glove, and wrap the scarf around her.

Seeing that she had successfully clothed herself with warm attire, he held out his hand toward her. "Come, let's make haste." Kikyou just took his hand and slowly walking with his support. Upon reaching the stairs, Sesshomaru had a low growl escaping his chest. He is frustrated by the slow pace they are moving and now descending toward the ground floor will take forever if she walk this slow.

Without even asking for her concern, he pick her up and unceremoniously flung her over his shoulder and in one leap, they reach the ground floor. He didn't put her down yet, and walk swiftly toward the cable car. He put her down in the cable car and it move upward toward the mountain.

Along the way, no one say anything. The cable car stops near the peak of the mountain. When they reach their destination, he open the door and step outside. Kikyou never realize how cold it is until she step out of the cable car. Looking at her condition, Sesshomaru know that the only way they will make it in time is for him to carry her. "Hold on to my hand and never let go." She just follow his order without question, all the while wondering how he can stand the cold weather in his traditional outfit with armour. It does not look that warm.

Her thought was interrupted as she felt the ground disappear beneath her feet. They are no longer on the ground. They are gliding down the mountain toward the other side of the valley. The wind blow stronger, and she could feel her teeth chattering. Suddenly, the warm fluffy thing wrap itself around her. She could not help but to press her body against the fluffy thing. Feeling the way her body pressed against his mokomoko send a shiver down Sesshomaru spine, but he ignored the feeling and concentrate on the mission at hand.

They stopped right in front of a huge magnolia tree. "Bokuseno, where is the yumeoni." The huge demon tree open its eyes and rustling its leaves. "My lord, have you no compassion toward an old demon like me." Sesshomaru just ignore the old demon whining. A colourful light appear and a strange creature that look like and elf appear. "Yumeoni, this is the reincarnation I was talking about. Now, do your job." The yumeoni does not look please. "Sesshomaru… you do realize how dangerous it can be once I open the path of the past for her… are you willing to take the chance?" Sesshomaru look annoyed at the creature. "Don't question my judgement." The yumeoni just bow down and suddenly change into a colourful orb. Then it flow around Kikyou before disappear.

Kikyou felt an enormous energy ram through her head. When she open her eyes, she is no longer in the forest. She is shown a vision of herself back in sengoku jidai. The one person she had love before, Inuyasha. The thief that lust for her, Onigumo. And the girl who was her reincarnation, Kagome. And everyone she ever knew. And everything she had learn. All come back to her in one swift motion. Then everything turn black. She feel tired and want to sleep.

Sesshomaru watch as the yumeoni engulf Kikyou in its light and disappear. Then Kikyou faint. He scope her up and walk back toward the resort. Before the sunrise, they are back in her room.

It has been a total of 24 hours since she had faint but there is no sign that she will regain her consciousness any time soon.

Not long after he left, a dark shadow creep into her room. "Lord Sesshommaru, you had been careless. Now she will pay the prize." The shadow demon now bare it fang and about to tore open her throat when a brilliant light shone from her body and purify him. Sesshomaru felt the sudden outburst of energy come rushing to her room in time to see the demon being purify. Relief flooding his system as she is not hurt. Afraid that the same thing will happen again, he lifted her of her bed and brought her to his room.

It was on the morning of the third day that she finally open her eyes. Looking around, she is unsure of where she is until she heard the baritone voice. "You are awake." Kikyou still feel confuse and disoriented. "Where am I?" She look around trying to remember where it is. "You are at the ski resort, but this is my room. There have been an attempt on your live." Kikyou just nodded. Then she notice that her leg is no longer in cast. It had already heal. " How long did I fall asleep?" Sesshomaru notice that she is worried. "Three days. We still have three more days before I send you home."

"Now that I have the power and knowledge of my past live, when will we start to counter the spell that is cast by Kagome?" Sesshomaru look thoughtful at her for a moment. "I believe that we can start today if you are ready. But if I am not mistaken there are some item which you have to collect first before you can proceed with countering the spell."

"I must first see the type of barrier that she use before determining how to counter the spell." Kikyou move and slowly standing up on her two leg, testing her balance. Suddenly her stomach growl. Sesshomaru almost smile. "look like you need to have something to eat first. Come." She followed him and move to the dining area in the room. Instead of calling for his servant, he had open the fridge and took out some fruits. Then he also make some oden. While waiting for the oden to cook, he sit down opposite to her and put the tray of food in front of her.

The sight of the grapes in the tray had bring back the embarrassment she felt the other day. "Why did you do that?"Kikyou ask without lifting her face. She could feel her face hit up with the memory of that day. "This Sesshomaru merely want to emphasize his order to you." She know that is not the whole truth. She could see a ghost of amusement linger in his golden orbs. _He is playing with me. Why you twisted demon lord. ARRRGHHH…. This is so frustrating._ She does not even notice when the plate in front of her start cracking and the whole tray start to shake violently. "Priestess, careful of what you are doing with your power." Sesshomaru baritone voice that reprimand her abruptly cut of her concentration and power. She look down at the plate in front of her and was shock. But then he look up at him. "It was all your fault. You are playing with me. You are enjoying it aren't you?" Kikyou shot him an accusing look.

"Don't you assume that I will forget what you did. I will have my revenge on you." She said in between cooling her oden. Sesshomaru just calmly eat his breakfast. After he had finish, he look at her. "It is your fault you know. With your smell and behaviour, you had entice my demon." Kikyou is shock to be blame for the incident. "what did you mean by my smell and behaviour. I don't understand." Accessing her, he decide it is beneficial to tell half the truth. "As an Inu demon, my sense of smell are far stronger than any human or demon. Your smell is enticing my sense. Even though you does not smell like my mate, you are much like her in many ways. And your challenge toward me while you smell so excited and anticipating my action just give more reason to my demon side to make you submit to me."

Kikyou is speechless. But then she remember something."Is it possible for you to have more than one mate?"  
"No, but my mate had lay dormant for the past five hundred years. For five hundred years, my demon had crave for her." He does not know why he told her all this. Kikyou didn't miss the look of sadness in his eyes. Sesshomaru caught the sympathetic look she gave him. That is not his aim. But maybe, he can use it to his advantage. Yet he really did feel lonely. After that, they eat in silence.

After eating breakfast, Sesshomaru left his room. Kikyou finish her breakfast and clean up the kitchen. She know that it must be hard on him too. Five hundred years without the one he love. It is just too hard. Yet she still feel a little bit angry at him for doing something like that.

Feeling tired, she decide to lie down for a bit. Sesshomaru had not ask her to do anything. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she could smell him. His smell are very masculine and calming. In a mere second, she fall asleep. The same dream invade her sleep all over again.

After handling some of the company problem, Sesshomaru decide to rest in his own room while planning his next move. As he open the door, the spike smell of Kikyou assault his nose. He had forgotten all about her. He move toward his bed and had to hold his breath. "Sesho..maru.. ahhhh.." His control broke loose for a second as his demon inhale the intoxicating smell. "Kikyou.." He growl into her ear. Kikyou open her eyes and is shock to see that Sesshomaru is so close to her. Then she saw that his eyes were tinged red for a second before returning to its original colour. She could still remember the feeling in her dream and she could still feel the sensation that move down toward her maidenhood. "You are sleeping in my bed… dreaming about me. Did you suddenly decide to submit to me?" Sesshomaru ask her in between his growl. He seems as if in pain.

The unexpected scent coming from Kikyou had awaken his demon. Fighting to gain control, he stare intensely into her eyes. "I.. not.. I didn't dream… not.. you..mmmm…" She couldn't finish her sentence as he had told the truth. Trying again she begin, "Sesshomaru- sama… I… I..." Her sentence was cut short as Sesshomaru place a soft quick kiss on her forehead. His eyes look at her apologetically. He then walk away toward his study. She is still speechless.

He walk into his study and close the door. His demon was still in rage buthe manage to pushed his demon into dormancy. He need to be more careful. He need her to trust him, and submit to him willingly, whole heartedly. He need her not as a way to satisfy his carnal need but to revive the one he truly love. He must not lost sight of his goal.

After that incident, she had decide to retreat to her own room. She push away all the event that happen in Sesshomaru's suite. She had her lunch at the open dining area as the weather is nice and comforting. After walking around the resort, she decide to return to her room.

Once inside, she focus on tapping into her energy. She then try to meditate and find balance. Her now renewed power had not settle well in her body. She need to find a way to let go of her power without accidently destroying anything. She focus and try to move her energy. Forcing it to gather at her centre before slowly moving it through her body. But then she lost control for a split second and was knock out unconscious.

Sesshomaru could feel the sudden outburst of her energy before everything fade. He had some idea of what happen but unsure if he want to go and help her. At last he decide it would be bad if his enemy is the one who found her like that, he walk toward her room. Then he listen to any movement from the room. Deciding that she might actually faint, he push the door open and saw her lying on the open balcony. Her body cold as it is exposed to the cold for too long. He put her up on the bed and pull the cover over her body. He close the door to the balcony and put more firewood to the furnace. After one more look at her unconscious body, he left her room.

He had sent his butler to inform Kikyou that tonight they will have dinner together at the resort dining room. Kikyou had woken up in bed, in a warm room and notice that the door to the balcony is close. She somehow knows who had put her in bed. But she wonders how he knows what happen or if he just comes in to check on her. She decides to ask this to him during diner. She also had a bunch of other question for him.

* * *

A/N: Sadly to announce that this story might go into another long halt due to the increasing pile of work that had been accumulating on my desk that need to be submit soon. Sorry... but please continue to support me... i will... definetly will... squeeze some time, once in a while to try and finish this...


	7. Chapter 7 Demon is Demon

This is something that I manage to write even though my schedule is almost impossible. I am sorry for the delay. and I change the rating just for precaution. I don't really like this but some how it turn out to be more than what I originally want to write. Please review...

* * *

Once she arrives in the dining room, she notices that Sesshomaru had already been seated at the head of the table. He look calm an unaffected by the event of the day. Kikyou had so many thing that she want to ask him about but decide to wait until after dinner.

Kikyou take a seat next to him. Once she is seated, he turn toward her and gave her a calculative stare. "Kikyou, your practice will begin tomorrow, however, I would like to introduce to you a few people today who will be working together with you. You must not believe in words of someone that I did not personally introduce to you." His words make Kikyou raise her eyebrows. "But what exactly did you mean by that?" Sesshomaru look at her with seriousness she never seen before. "Our enemy had already made their intention known to us. To avoid any unwanted incident, you should be more careful. They can also disguise as my subordinate. I will not always be available. You need to be more alert, just like what you use to be." That word sends a chill down her spine. It felt as if there is something that he hides from her. Something dreadful.

Sesshomaru clap his hand once, and a door at the other side of the room is open. Four people walk in with confidence. Two of them are demon. One is a hanyou/half demon while the other is priestess just like her. "I am Kida, the priestess from the west. I had known Sesshomaru-sama since I was a child. I will help you in getting use to your priestess power." The older women introduce herself. She is not that old but quite older than Kikyou. From the look of it, one can assume that she is in late twenties or early thirties. She sits next to her. "I am Taro, descendent of the great fox demon Shippou. Ne, I hope you don't hate me for being half demon. I will be in charge of your physical training." Taro then sit three sits away from Sesshomaru side.

Then one of the demons comes forward. "Okaru of the wolf. I will monitor your weaponry training and demonology study." He then sits next to Taro. "Miyuki Tada. I am Sesshomaru-sama secretary and head security for his mansion. But my demon name is Akumi. I am also an inu demon like Sesshomaru-sama. I hope we can get along fine. I will be in charge of your other matter especially regarding your routine or appointment with Sesshomaru-sama." She smile warmly and sit next to Sesshomaru, in front of her. Kikyou smile back at her. "Even though all of you seem like you know who I am, I still feel not right if I did not introduce myself. May I?" she turns her head slightly and looks at Sesshomaru. With her head slightly tilted backward and turned to the side, she had bared her neck, a sign of submissive. Sesshomaru growl his approval unconsciously.

Hearing the growl, Kikyou thought that he is angry and turn her head down. Akumi noticing that Kikyou had not understood the meaning of the growl pick up the situation and speak. "My lady, inu demon did not growl just to show anger. Different growl have different meaning. The growl just now mean that he approve of what you are doing." Although to Akumi, it sound more like approval to her submissiveness, and not to her request, she think it is wise to left it as it is. Kikyou face lit up at what Akumi had told her. The whole attendance could detect the happiness that radiating from her. It was a happiness of a maiden that is in love.

After Kikyou introduce herself, the dinner is served. They had a little conversation about petty thing now and then during the dinner. Only Sesshomaru remain silent and cold. He had been observing Kikyou. He was deep in thought when the maids that serve the food accidentally trip. Using his fast reflect, he extended his hand to capture the bowl of desert. But in the same time, Kikyou also did the exact same thing. Their hands collide but at last Sesshomaru was able to catch the bowl. The unexpected skin ship make Kikyou heart drummed faster. Sesshomaru remain unaffected and continue with his dinner. Kikyou fall silence. No one make any comment about the event. The rest of the dinner went on uneventful.

Just before the dinner is over, Kikyou face once again regain its cold façade that had been missing for the past few days. The other was shock to see Kikyou looking so serious only Sesshomaru seem please. He knows that Kikyou is now in the mood to talk business. Now she is the serious Kikyou that make decision with her brain and did not take failure as an option. He misses this Kikyou. "Sesshomaru-sama, I have one last question for you. What did you mean by enemy earlier? As what you have told me before, this mission is to avoid the barrier from distorting the time line, so why did we have an enemy?" Kikyou look at him with calculated eyes, trying to see through his stillness. Sesshomaru look at everyone that present that night, then at Kikyou. "We will talk about this in my room after dinner. Everyone is dismiss." With that Sesshomaru stand up and walk away. Everyone stand up and bow at the retreating figure.

Kikyou glance at everyone. "Why did he did not answer my question openly here?" She throws her question to no one in particular. "It is not a pleasant thing to talk about during dinner." Kida answer her with a pained look in her eyes. She could feel the depression and sadness in her voice. She vividly caught a glimpse of an unknown event that somehow tore her heart. She did not show it but she feel as if someone is trying to squeeze her heart. A very painful and uncomfortable feeling.

She quietly walks away and went straight to her room. After resting for a half an hour, she decides to confront Sesshomaru and get her answer.

Sesshomaru could hear her foot step long before she arrive but he make no effort to put on anything. He had just come out of shower and is still in towel. While counting her step, he sits down on the balcony while sipping a glass of red wine. _One.. two.. three.. and here she come. _Sesshomaru had anticipated the knock on the door even before it happen. "Come in". Kikyou stand awkwardly by the door. Sesshomaru did not make any effort to move at all or showing that he acknowledges her present. Kikyou could not take his cocky attitude anymore and walk toward the balcony and face Sesshomaru. The sights that meet her eyes send a rush of blood to her cheek.

Sesshomaru send her a side way glance. "Why are you here?" His voice lack of emotion and his nonchalant attitude get on her nerve. "Did not you tell me to come and see you after dinner." She answers him with the same voice that is void of any emotion. Sesshomaru is very please. It is more fun for him to tease her when she had such a cold exterior. "Well, you are half an hour late and I have another appointment after this. Anyway, sit down first."

Kikyou sit at another chair by Sesshomaru side. The view from his suite is just as nice as the view from her suite. Sesshomaru shift a little so that he can see her face from a side way glance before he begins. "I believe that by now you already meet some demons that want to harm you like the one you encounter at my island retreat. And also the one that sabotage you while you are skiing and recuperate. Why did you think demon want to stop you from breaking the spell?" Sesshomaru glance at her sideway and wait for her reaction. She is deep in thought. Then it down on her that if the spell is not broken, the demon might be the one that will reign over the world. The realization struck her like lightning bolt. Her cold façade stay, but a twitch of muscle is enough for Sesshomaru to guest her thought. "Well, did you get it? And what make it worse is that the demons that are our enemy now are moving in an organized way. Demons usually work alone or work only with their kin and species but this organized demon consist of various demon. They are waiting for the revival of Naraku."

The name Naraku send a shiver down her spine. Before Kikyou can say anything, a knock is heard on the door. "Come in". A beautiful busty female demon entered the room. She had such a revealing cloth. She eyed Kikyou with distaste and hatred. She then proceeds to kneel in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eyed Kikyou. "You may leave now." Kikyou is shock. She had so many other questions to ask him. "I am not yet done with my questi…" before Kikyou finish her sentence, she is shock to see the female demon start to strip. "You may stay if you so much wish for it." Sesshomaru like her shocked and flushed expression.

Kikyou was furious. She tries to suppress her emotion behind her indifferent face. "What did you thing you are doing while we are discussing a serious matter?" Sesshomaru did not even flinch at Kikyou angry voice. In the mean time, the female demon had finished undressing. She then starts to massage Sesshomaru's feet. Then her hand move upward little by little. "I thought that you are so much in love with your mate… but this… what is the meaning of this?" Kikyou lashed out. She can no longer keep her cool. She knows that the female demon is a whore. She is not even sure why she is so angry, but her control begins to slip. Her body start to glow. The female demon scream in pain as Kikyou purification power licking at her body. Sesshomaru stand up and grab a hold of Kikyou's hand. "Cease your action at once."

Kikyou immediately jolted her body as if she had been awaken from a dream. She observes her surrounding and memory of what happen rushing to her head. She stares at Sesshomaru's hand that is still holding her wrist. His hand is burn because of the purification energy. Sesshomaru let go of her hand. "If you are unable to control your power and emotion, leave this room right now. I still have some unfinished business here." Kikyou was dumbfounded. She wants to leave the room right now. As she try to stand up, her leg give away and she fall back on to the chair. Her body is still numb from her excessive use of energy. She glances at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru already is seated in front of the female demon. He growl low and sharp. The female bow down and low, then slowly lift her head up. She then proceeds to touch his inner thigh. Kikyou notice that Sesshomaru eyes were bleeding red and his marking become more define. He is growling deeply.

This new reaction of Sesshomaru puzzle her. "Sesshomaru-sama?" hearing her voice, Sesshomaru turns to face Kikyou. His face the same as ever but his eyes are lusty. The female demon starts her work. Kikyou cannot stand it anymore and stand up to walk away. Sesshomaru emit a low grumbling growl that was like a pleading asking her to stay. She stop just in front of the door without even turning her head, she said "I will come back in an hour. Please be decent at that time." With that, she leaves her room.

Once her present totally gone from his sense, he focuses his attention at the whore who is doing a very lousy job at satisfying his demon needs. His demon had been very distracted lately by the fact that it cannot get to Rin and had been demanding to be satisfied. Even when he hate the fact that other people other than Rin is touching him, he really need to calm his beastly demon.

Unsatisfied, he grabs hold of her head and roughly pulls her away from him. "Who send you to spy on my turf?" The whore shivers at the murderous demonic aura emitting from Sesshomaru's body. The whore does not want to reveal anything to him. She knows that even if he spares her life, her master would not hesitate to kill her and her whole family. She rather died here and alone then risking her whole family. Sesshomaru torment the female demon until she no longer have any will to fight or even move. Her whole body goes limp (the limb that is still intact that is, but just for more detailed imagination, most of her left arm are gone,her right knee cap had twisted to the back an the leg hanging loosely as if ready to fall, her rib bones jutting out from her chest, her whole body covered with blood and hole) but she is still alive. "Sesshomaru-sama, I beg of you, please, kill me. If you did not kill me now, he will. I am not the only spy in your house. More is here. Much more…. Kof..kof.. even.. some..one.. you…" The whore fainted as more blood spill out of her mouth and open wound. He had to clean up cause Kikyou will come here soon. He calls the guard to dispose of her body and clean up the mess. The balcony is in such a horrible state. Blood and piece of meat and bone scatter around the place.

Kikyou had arrived earlier. He came to the door before she even knocks. "Let's go somewhere else." Kikyou notice that there are some guard inside Sesshomaru's suite. "What happen here?" Sesshomaru ignore her question and try to lead her away but she is quick and dodges him and pushes the door open. The sight and smell that greet her make her lost her balance. The smell of blood and burning flesh. The sight of blood and lump of flesh on the floor and wall speak of the event that take place here after she was gone. "Why?" her voice come out meeker than what she intend it to be. Instead of explaining anything, Sesshomaru grab her hand and pull her with him to another room.

Sesshomaru: she is a spy. There is more here.  
Kikyou : then why did you do that…  
Sesshomaru: to avoid other suspicion.  
Kikyou : that is all?  
Sesshomaru: what did you mean by that?  
Kikyou : you eyes were lustful at that time…  
Sesshomaru: it is not because of her.  
Kikyou : then who?

Sesshomaru did not answer her question. He turns toward the balcony that faces the mountain. Sesshomaru's silver hair flutter in the wind. The illuminating moon makes him look like a heavenly being yet Kikyou know it is the total opposite.

Sesshomaru heart is in turmoil. He wants to deny it. He wants to tell her that he is thinking about Rin at that moment but somehow he is not sure if he can lie. Even if he can lie to her, he cannot lie to himself. It is not just because he yearns for Rin but also for Kikyou. She had infected his heart. Bit by bit, she had taken the place where Rin had once lain in his heart. This feeling burden him a lot. He love Rin but then what is this feeling toward Kikyou.

Kikyou walk toward him slowly and then lightly touch his fingers. Sesshomaru turn toward her. She looks straight into his eyes. "I will reunite you with her. I will do my best." Her words stab his heart. Why it feel painful like this.

"Tomorrow morning your training will start. I will give the schedule to you tomorrow. Be ready by six in the morning." After saying that, he left the room.

* * *

well... I think I just want to make Sesshomaru a little indecent and enjoy the sight of frustrated Kikyou. Some might hate this but I think that it is nothing unusual for a demon that life for more than 600 years to want to have some relieve... I don't now when I will be able to put up net chapter, but I will try my best.


End file.
